Dragon Ball: Warriors of the Universe!
DBZ.jpg DBZ2.jpg DBZ3.jpg DBZ4.jpg DBZ5.jpg DBZ6.jpg DBZ7.jpg God Clash.png DBZ8.jpg FUSIONS!.jpg DBZ9.png Clash!.jpg DBZ10.jpg Dragon Ball: Warriors of the Universe is a non-existent fangame with over 100 playable characters, plus transformations. The game follows a very similar style to Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and would be playable on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. Playable characters come from Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball AF, Dragon Ball X, and Dragon Ball X: Reborn!. Five character who appear are from Inuyasha and Naruto, however appeared at one point or another during one of the above Dragon Ball series. Below, the gameplay, characters list, and many more things about the game can be found. Characters numberThis is a character that begins unlocked. All transformations, excluding those with * or +, are also unlocked. ''- This is a transformation. These apply to the nearest ABOVE character.'' This is a character or transformation who is locked by default. They can be unlocked and are shown from the start on character select screens as blank slots. + This is a hidden character. They can be unlocked through special methods and are not shown at all on character select screens until unlocked. * 1. Goku - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan God 2. Goku (GT) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 4 3. Goku (AF) + - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan God - Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 5 4. Vegeta Scouter 5. Vegeta - Super Saiyan - Super Vegeta - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 6. Majin Vegeta + 7. Vegeta (GT) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 5 8. Kid Gohan 9. Teen Gohan + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 10. Gohan + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 11. Ultimate Gohan + - Mystic Gohan 12. Goten + - Super Saiyan 13. Goten (GT) + - Super Saiyan 14. Kid Trunks + - Super Saiyan 15. Trunks (GT) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 16. Vegito + - Super Vegito 17. Super Gogeta + - Super Saiyan 3 19. Gotenks + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 20. Future Gohan + - Super Saiyan 21. Future Trunks + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 * 22. Trunks(Fighting Teen) + - Super Saiyan - Super Trunks 23. Uub + - MajUub 24. Piccolo - Nail Absorbed - Kame Absorbed 25. Nail 26. Tien 27. Chiaotzu 28. Krillin 29. Yamcha 30. Videl 31. Pan + - Super Saiyan 32. Pikkon + 33. Tapion + 34. Tarble + 35. King Vegeta + 36. Bardock + - Super Saiyan 37. Chilled + 38. Raditz 39. Nappa 40. Saibamen 41. Garlic Jr. + - Super 42. Turles + 43. Slug + 44. Cui 45. Dodoria 46. Zarbon - Monster 47. Guldo 48. Jeice 49. Burter 50. Recoome 51. Captain Ginyu 52. Frieza 1st Form - 2nd form - 3rd form - Final form - 100% 53. Mecha Frieza + 54. King Cold + 55. Dore + 56. Neizu + 57. Salza + 58. Cooler 4th Form + - Final Form 59. Meta-Cooler + 60. Android #13 + - Super 61. Android #14 + 62. Android #15 + 63. Hatchiyack * 64. Broly - Super Saiyan - Legendary Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 65. Android #19 66. Dr. Gero 67. Android #16 68. Android #17 - Super #17 * 69. Android #18 70. Cell 1st Form - 2nd Form - Perfect Cell - Perfect 71. Cell Jr. 72. Zangya 73. Bojack + - Full Power 74. Demon King Dabura + 75. Majin Buu + 76. Super Buu - Gotenks Absorbed - Gohan Absorbed 77. Kid Buu + 78. Super Janemba + 79. Abo/Kado + - Fusion 80. Whis + 81. Bills + 82. Ledgic + 83. General Rilldo - Hyper Meta-Rilldo - Meta-Rilldo 84. Baby + - Baby Vegeta - Perfect Baby Vegeta - Super Baby Vegeta - Baby Janemba * 85. Artificial #17 + - Super #17 * 86. Haze Shenron + 87. Princess Oto/Oceanus Shenron 88. Ice Shenron + 89. Nova Shenron - 100% Power 90. Sin Shernron + - Omega Shenron 91. Android #3 - Super Saiyan/Demon Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3/ Demon Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 5/Demon Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 7/Demon Super Saiyan 5 92. Android #2 + 93. Android #6 + 94. Future Android #3 + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 5 95. Frieza(Void) + 96. Cooler(Void) + 97. Cell(Void) 98. Cell 2.0 - 100% Power 99. Cell 3.0 1st Form + - 2nd Form - Perfect Cell 3.0 - Perfect 100. Cell X 1st Form + - 2nd Form - Perfect Cell X - Perfect - God * 101. Super Buu(Void) + - Androids #17 and #18 Absorbed - Void Ginyu Force&Void Armored Squad Absorbed - Android #3 Absorbed 102. Mech Soldier + 103. Punisher + - Final Form 104. Vanira + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 5 - Legendary Super Saiyan 105. Future Goku + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 4 106. Future Vegeta + - Super Saiyan - Super Vegeta - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 4 107. Future Videl + - 100% Power 108. Future Piccolo 109. Bardock(Peacekeeper) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 - Mystic Bardock 110. Goten(Peacekeeper) + - Super Saiyan - Super Goten 111. Kid Trunks(Peacekeeper) + - Super Saiyan - Super Trunks 112. Gotenks(Peacekeeper) + - Super Saiyan - Super Gotenks - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 113. Bojack(Peacekeeper) + - Full Power 114. Bardock(Peacekeeper Controlled) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 2 - Mystic Bardock 115. Raditz(Void) + 116. Nappa(Void) + 117. Artificial Android #13 - Super 118. Fusion Android #13 + - Perfect - Super 119. Android #3(Containment Suit) + - Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 120. Peacekeeper + - 100% Power - 150% Power 121. Death + - 3 Orbs - 5 Orbs - Ultimate Death - God * 122. Xicor - Super Saiyan - Super Xicor - Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 3 123. Xicor(AF) + 124. Majin Xicor + 125. Xicor(Peacekeeper) Super Saiyan 4 + - Super Saiyan 5 126. Xicor(Void) Super Saiyan 2 + - Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 5 - Super Saiyan God 127. Kaya + 128. Ren + 129. Goku Super Saiyan 10 + - Super Saiyan 12 - Super Saiyan 15 - Super Saiyan God 5 130. Vegeta Super Saiyan 10 + - Super Saiyan 11 - Super Saiyan 12 - Super Saiyan 14 - Super Saiyan 15 131. Android #3 Super Saiyan 11 + - Super Saiyan 13 - Super Saiyan 15 - Super Saiyan 17 - Super Saiyan 20(Max Super Saiyan) 132 Monster Android #3 + - Super Saiyan 133. Future Gogeta Super Saiyan 3 + - Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 5 134. Kaya(Super Android #2) + 135. Ren(Super Android #6) + 136. Inuyasha * 137. Naruto * 138. Sasuke * 139. Sakura * 140. Kakashi * Simpler Breakdown: Part 1: Default Characters NOTE: TRANSFORMATIONS ARE '''NOT' SHOWN IN THIS SECTION.'' Goku Vegeta Scouter Vegeta Kid Gohan Piccolo Nail Tien Chiaotzu Krillin Yamcha Videl Raditz Nappa Saibamen Cui Dodoria Zarbon Guldo Jeice Burter Recoome Captain Ginyu Frieza 1st Form Broly Android #19 Dr. Gero Android #16 Android #17(Super #17 Hidden) Android #18 Cell 1st Form Cell Jr. Zangya Super Buu General Rilldo Oceanus Shenron Nova Senron Android #3 Cell(Void) Future Piccolo Artificial Android #13 Xicor Simpler Breakdown: Part 2: Standard Unlockable Characters Goku(GT) Goku(AF) Majin Vegeta Vegeta(GT) Teen Gohan Gohan Ultimate Gohan Goten Goten(GT) Kid Trunks Trunks(GT) Vegito Super Gogeta Gotenks Future Gohan Future Trunks Trunks(Fighting Teen) Uub Pan Pikkon Tapin Tarble King Vegeta Bardock Chilled Garlic Jr. Turles Slug Mecha Frieza King Cold Dore Neizu Salza Cooler 4th Form Meta-Cooler Android #13 Android #14 Android #15 Bojack Demon King Dabura Majin Buu Kid Buu Super Janemba Abo/Kado Whis Bills Ledgic Baby Artificial #17 Haze Shenron Ice Shenron Sin Shenron Android #2 Android #6 Future Android #3 Frieza(Void) Cooler(Void) Cell 3.0 1st Form Cell X 1st Form Super Buu(Void) Mech Soldier Punisher Vanira Future Goku Future Vegeta Future Videl Bardock(Peacekeeper) Goten(Peacekeeper) Kid Trunks(Peacekeeper) Gotenks(Peacekeeper) Bojack(Peacekeeper) Bardock(Peacekeeper Controlled) Raditz(Void) Nappa(Void) Fusion Android #13 Android #3(Containment Suit) Peacekeeper Death Xicor(AF) Majin Xicor Xicor(Peacekeeper) Super Saiyan 4 Xicor(Void) Super Saiyan 2 Kaya Ren Goku Super Saiyan 10 Vegeta Super Saiyan 10 Android #3 Super Saiyan 11 Monster Android #3 Future Gogeta Super Saiyan 3 Kaya(Super Android #2) Ren(Super Android #6) Simpler Breakdown: Part 3: Hidden Characters&Transformations Future TrunksSaiyan 3 Hatchiyack Android #17#17 BabyJanemba Artificial #17#17 Cell XGod DeathGod Inuyasha Naruto Sasuke Sakura Kakashi Controls Xbox 360 and Xbox One A button to dash X button to basic melee Y button to use ki blast(Hold to charge) B button to use Signature Skill Left Bumper(LB) to use Hyper Attack(Can only be done in Raging Soul) Left Trigger(LT) + Left Stick ↑/↓ to fly up/down(LT&↑ to ascend, LT&↓ to descend) Right Stick ↑→↓← to use Super Attacks Right Stick press to use Ultimate Attack(High-Tension Only) Right Bumper(RB) to block Right Trigger(RT) to switch characters, transform, and fusion Left Stick to move Left Stick press to toggle run/fly modes D-pad to swap between fusion, transformation, and switching(S/T/F Menu) D-pad to use Power Melee attacks(No S/T/F Menu open) Start or Back to pause PS2, PS3, and PS4 X button to dash Square button to basic melee Triangle button to use ki blast(Hold to charge) Circle button to use Signature Skill L1 to use Hyper Attack(Can only be done in Raging Soul) L2 + D-pad ↑/↓ to fly up/down(LT&↑ to ascend, LT&↓ to descend) Right Stick ↑→↓← to use Super Attacks Right Stick press to use Ultimate Attack(High-Tension Only) R1 to block R2 to switch characters, transform, and fusion D-pad to move Left Stick press to toggle run/fly modes Left Stick to swap between fusion, transformation, and switching(S/T/F Menu) Left Stick to use Power Melee attacks(No S/T/F Menu open) Start or Select to pause Gamemodes Story Mode There are five sections to Story Mode. Section 1 will take the player through the fights that take place throughout Dragon Ball Z, all with the player playing as the winning character(s), and sometimes requiring specific attacks used throughout or at the end of the battle. Section 2 takes the player through various Dragon Ball GT battles, showing higher difficulty than the battles in Section 1. On top of this, many characters with GT forms use their GT forms in this Section. Section 3 follows suit as you would imagine, bringing you through Dragon Ball X battles. These fights bring out the highest difficulty in the game for enemies, and will truly test your skills. Section 4 is quite different from the others in the fact that it is hidden until the above 3 are completed. This section brings the player through Dragon Ball X: Reborn! fights that go above and beyond difficulty selectable. These fights are not for new or inexperienced players, and even strategy will be needed to win these fights. Section 5 is also a bit different from the rest, as it scales in difficulty depending on the fight. This section is filled with what-if battles from the entire Dragon Ball universe! Battles such as Bojack(Peacekeeper) vs Fusion Android 13 and Peacekeeper vs Majin Xicor can be found here, bringing out even the wildest of battles that were never able to happen. Section 5 This section is incomplete Trial Mode Trail Mode plays out very similarly to Battle Zone Mode in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. The player picks one fighter to take through a series of battles under special conditions, sometimes with branching paths. Sometimes, the player will unlock things from these ladders and might even find a few hidden things. Training Mode Training mode is a mode where the player is taught the basic and advanced gameplay mechanics and techniques, and can learn new things about techniques and tricks to use in game. Training mode cannot be played with unlockable characters, but can be played with the final five hidden characters. Free Battle(Single) Free Battle is a gamemode for 1-2 players, where you can battle other players or computer players to test your skills as a fighter! There are six difficulties, and are as follows, from easiest to hardest. They are Very Weak, Weak, Average, Strong, Very Strong, Impossible. The Impossible difficulty is beyond that of the item "Max Computer" in previous Dragon Ball games. Free Battle(Team) This is a gamemode for 1-2 players where you can battle with any number of characters ranging from 1-on-5 to 5-on-5 to 5-on-1, against a player or a computer player. The six difficulties remain in place and the same. Free Battle(Brawl) This gamemode can be played with 1-4 players(offline) and 2-10 players(online). In this mode, the same difficulties stay the same as previously, however characters are all out at the same time, allowing for more chaos on the battlefield. True Dragon Ball reenactments could happen here if one felt like setting it up. Power Battle(Single) This gamemode is playable by 1-2 players, and is the same as a Free Battle(Single), but Power Levels are restricted. The difficulties only go up to Very Strong, however. The limits can be set at a Power Level of 50, 75, 100, 125, and 150. Power Battle(Team) This gamemode is a combination of Free Battle(Team) and Power Battle(Single), as it is the exact same as a Power Battle, but with up to five characters on each team. Power Battle(Brawl) This gamemode is a combination of Power Battle(Team) and Free Battle(Brawl), as it is a Brawl gametype, however it contains the Power Level limit. In this gamemode, however, the Impossible difficulty is available. When using any difficulty above Strong, the power level limits change into 125, 150, 175, 200, and 250 Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Video games